


The Aftermath (catch me)

by eddieklives



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Attorneys at Law AU, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, They're figuring it out, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, eddie: the poster boy for internalized homophobia, handjob, richie really likes dick huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieklives/pseuds/eddieklives
Summary: Following the Hanscom v Marsh court hearing, Eddie follows Richie to the courtroom bathroom. Then to his house.[Side prose for social media AU Attorneys At Law on Twitter]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	The Aftermath (catch me)

Richie loosened his tie and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Bev had done well with his questions, but that cross-examination had been brutal. In fairness, there wasn’t much Richie and Bev could do to ensure that they won, besides presenting their arguments as best as they could. They had done that. Now, it was Richie’s job to dig a hole through Eddie’s defence and ask the necessary questions when Ben took the stand in two weeks. Richie felt confident he could do this and he had time to prepare. 

Eddie was good at his job; he was good and it made Richie even crazier about him. He was sexy. He was disgustingly sexy and Richie was disgustingly dicksick. They had made out once and had sex twice. Then, nothing for five days, and Richie… Well, Richie couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was all a terrible idea from the get-go. Next time, Richie would hold his ground, he wouldn’t give in to Eddie. No matter how sexy he fucking was.

He opened the tap and resisted the urge to shove his entire head under it. Eddie had looked at him like he was fucking hungry and Richie felt dizzy. “Ugh.” He lathered his hands with soap, then he rinsed them for way too long, way longer than necessary. He was making an obnoxious basketball throw with the paper towels when the door opened. 

“You fucking weirdo.” Eddie said.

“That’s no way to say hello, Eddie baby.” _Dammit, Richie._

“Don’t call me baby.”

“I do whatever I want, Eds.”

Eddie merely chuckled and Richie felt his insides liquefy. Eddie took a few steps in Richie’s direction, stopping inches away from his face. Then, without saying anything, he pushed Richie aside with a flat palm on his chest, and faced the sink, opening the tap to wash his hands. He bent over just enough to barely press his ass to Richie’s crotch. Then he looked up and watched Richie through the reflection in the mirror. 

Richie held Eddie’s hips with both hands, one on each side, and Eddie was fast to turn around and press their chests together, shoving his tongue into Richie’s mouth with no grace whatsoever. Richie steadied himself as Eddie pushed harder against him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Richie down a little in the process. Richie’s hands were quick to travel up Eddie’s back and begin pulling at his shirt, so he could feel under it. So much for holding his ground and not giving in. _Blah, blah, blah, I’m a dicksick fool, etc, etc._

Eddie pushed them both towards one of the bathroom stalls and let go of Richie for the strict amount of time it took him to lock it. Then, he was back to kissing him, shoving his fingers in his hair, as he usually did. Richie finally got Eddie’s shirt free from his slacks and ran his hands slowly up his back, caressing every inch of his skin with his fingers. Eddie smiled against his lips in response and Richie knew how gone he was.

“Eds…” He whispered against his lips. Eddie kissed him deeper and harder and Richie wondered if that was an attempt at shutting him up. He knew what this was, he couldn’t allow himself to forget it; and, apparently, neither could Eddie.

Eddie pulled away and looked into Richie’s eyes as he undid his belt, buttons and zipper. Richie’s pants fell down to his knees and Eddie didn’t lose any time doing the same to his boxers. Then he spit in his hand and took Richie’s cock into his fist, jerking it slowly. Richie’s breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back. _“Fuck.”_

Eddie mouthed at his neck, biting and licking Richie’s skin like he couldn’t resist the taste of him. “I’ve been thinking about this.”

“Eddie-”

“Shh. People will hear you.”

Richie moaned loudly, almost in defiance, and Eddie tugged at his dick. “I swear I’ll stop, Richard.” Eddie moved them around so Richie could lean against the tiles. “I always think about you when I make myself cum, did you know that?”

Richie moaned a little too desperately and bit his lip, to hold it back. “D-don’t say shit like that, Eds.”

“I fucking missed y-” Eddie interrupted himself and kissed Richie’s lips sloppily, leaving a trail of spit connecting their mouths once he pulled back again. When the trail broke, it stuck to Richie’s chin and Eddie leaned in to lick it. He looked down at Richie’s dick in his hand, at how hard it looked, and aimed straight at it when he spat down. He began stroking him harder and faster, running his thumb over the head at just the right pace to drive Richie insane. 

“Fuck, Eddie, Eddie.” Richie moaned and the back of his head hit the tiles.

“Come on.” Eddie whispered, tightening the grip around Richie. “That’s it.”

Richie came in Eddie’s fist, somehow managing to miss Eddie’s pristine black suit. Richie’s cheeks were red and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Eddie blew in his face, then took his fingers to Richie’s mouth and Richie began sucking on them unprompted.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Richie hummed.

“Meet you at your apartment in an hour?” Eddie looked into his eyes.

Richie was flushed, his chest felt tight, his knees felt weak, but he nodded.

“I need to fucking feel you.” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear and kissed his lips again, licking the roof of his mouth. “You’re like a fucking magnet, I need to-” He kissed his lips hard. “I wanna fuck you.” He bit Richie’s chin.

*******

Eddie licked the inside of Richie’s jaw and rotated his hips, feeling Richie’s mandible tense up as he tried to draw a breath mid-thrust. Eddie had never done anything like this before; the tight fit of being inside Richie had almost been enough to have him cumming on the spot, especially when he was so worked up after giving Richie a handjob in the courthouse bathroom. 

Eddie hadn’t been crazy about sex in the past, but for some reason Richie brought this side of him to the surface. He was moving in and out of Richie at a slow pace, desperate to make it last, to be good, to hear Richie moan his name for as long and as many times as he could. Eddie felt completely intoxicated with the knowledge that he was the one causing those reactions. This was a bigger euphoria than doing MDMA the night before his graduation. If fucking Richie into the mattress during law-school had been a thing, maybe Eddie would have laid off the recreational drugs a little bit.

Richie dug his fingernails into Eddie’s back and arched his body, burying himself against Eddie, trying to get him to fuck him deeper, harder. Richie could feel the cold metal of Eddie’s wedding ring against his hip, where Eddie was holding him with his left hand, thrusting into him, each stroke leaving them both a little more breathless.

“Good?” Eddie asked. “Is it good?”

Richie bucked his hips, a drop of sweat falling from Eddie’s chest and onto Richie’s. “S-so good.” He clenched around Eddie, causing him to moan. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Eddie pursed his lips, his thrusts grew less and less controlled and became sloppier and deeper. The vein on the side of his neck was pulsating, thick and raised on his skin. Richie reached up and bit it lightly, careful not to leave a mark. Eddie was married and the thought was permanently burned into Richie’s subconscious. 

Richie held Eddie’s face in his hands. “Don’t hold back. Let go, let me hear you.”

Eddie grabbed onto the sheets, his fists right next to Richie’s head, holding himself up over him. Richie’s hands travelled down Eddie’s back and stopped on his ass, squeezing and pushing Eddie closer to him, coaxing him to fuck him harder. “Richie…”

“That’s it, honey.” Richie’s hips, like Eddie’s, were growing out of control. His body was moving along with Eddie’s, as they both got closer to their orgasms. “H- Eddie, fuck… Fuck, honey.”

“I’m gonna- I- Richie...”

“Come on, baby.” Richie took his hand to his own erection and started jerking himself off to the image of Eddie on top of him, moaning his name. “You’re so good, Eddie, fuck into me, baby, I’m so close.”

“Oh, o- Ri- Richie.” Eddie kissed Richie’s lips so hard, Richie thought for sure he would be bleeding. Then, he came, shaking and moaning. 

Richie followed immediately after, catching most of his cum in his fist. Second orgasm of the day, courtesy of Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie pulled out and collapsed on top of him, heaving and laughing quietly like he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Richie felt around his nightstand for the tissues. He cleaned his hand and his stomach with them, as he watched Eddie roll over to take off the condom and throw it in the trash. “Can I use your bathroom?” He asked.

Richie stared at him for a few seconds. Eddie wasn’t buff, instead, he was lean, compact, but with enough muscle definition for the two of them. Richie knew from looking at him that he _had_ to work out if he looked like that at age 40. Also, if he could do that shit in bed and not be knocked for the rest of the fucking night and the day after. He followed the curve of Eddie’s neck, the way his chest caved a little between his pecs. He had tattoos. The first night they had sex, Richie noticed them and hyper fixated on them the entire time, biting on them and licking the skin. _Oh, I had a punk rock phase in my early 20s,_ Eddie had said. Then, there was the fucking V. And, boy, if Richie could live there, he would.

“Rich.” Eddie called.

“Hm?” He blinked and looked up at Eddie’s face. _God, he’s fucking beautiful_. “Bathroom, right, yeah. Of course. Go ahead.”

Richie blinked a few times. “ _Oh, fuck_.” He felt around the bed for a little while, until he gave up and just opened the top drawer of his nightstand, with a sigh. When Eddie came out of the bathroom he stopped dead in the middle of the room.

“Hi?” Eddie looked confused.

“Yeah?” It took a second, but Richie soon realized the reason for Eddie’s pause. “Oh!” He pointed at his face. “Yeah, I’m blind. You don’t happen to have a contact stuck to you, do you?”

Eddie laughed. “No. You wear glasses?”

“I wear _contacts_. But, yes. Although, I feel like I’m back in middle school when I put them on.”

Eddie smiled a little too fondly. “Well, I like them.” He walked around the bed, to the other side, and sat on the edge of it, where Richie was leaning against the headboard. He frowned.

“You okay?” Richie ran a hand up and down Eddie’s upper arm.

“Yeah.” He nodded. Then he sighed. “I should go.”

Richie attempted to keep his expression neutral. He failed. “You don’t have to.”

“I do, I-” Eddie couldn’t finish the sentence, he didn’t want to finish the sentence. Richie knew what he was gonna say, anyway. Why make matters worse? 

“I know. It’s-” Richie shook his head, then changed it to a nod. “I know.”

Eddie looked at him for a while, silently. Then he brushed Richie’s hair from his forehead and smiled a little. “Okay.” Eddie said softly. “But you gotta feed me something.”

Richie leaned forward and planted a small kiss to Eddie’s lips. “Do you like pancakes?” 

Eddie nodded affirmatively and Richie stood up and walked to the closet. He put on a clean t-shirt and threw another one on the bed. 

“What’s this?” Eddie picked it up.

“A t-shirt.”

“I can see it’s a t-shirt, you dumb fuck. What’s it for?”

Richie laughed. “For you to put on. Or do you wanna sit on my couch in a fucking suit and tie?”

“I was just gonna stroll around naked, actually.”

“Not on my fucking leather couch, asshole.” He walked to the bathroom.

Eddie put it on and immediately blushed. “Oh.”

Richie peaked from the doorway. “What?” 

“Nothing.” He replied as Richie disappeared back into the bathroom. Eddie flapped the front of the t-shirt around and blushed a little harder.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this AU on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/attorneysAU)


End file.
